Tahun Baru Yang Indah Di Konohagakure
by Ahmad Syarif Hidayat
Summary: Semenjak Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat berakhir. Semuanya telah kembali normal. Semua Shinobi yang telah mati dihidupkan kembali oleh Obito dengan Jutsu Rinnei No Jutsu yang mengorbankan nyawanya atas segala kesalahan dan kehancuran yang dia lakukan serta kembalinya Sasuke ke Konoha. Dan Inilah Suasana Tahun Baru yang Indah Di Konohagakure. Selamat Membaca Kawan. Selamat Tahun Baru.


Tahun Baru Yang Indah Di Konohagakure

Suasana Keindahan Tahun Baru Di Konohagakure.

Ingat Naruto Punya Tuan Masashi.

Peringatan: Typo, Flame, Gak Jelas, dll.

Dedikasi untuk semua teman-teman Fanfictioner.

Selamat Membaca dan Selamat Tahun Baru Kawan. Semoga Kita semua menjadi Fanfictioner yang lebih baik lagi. Aamiin :)

Semenjak Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat berakhir. Semuanya telah kembali normal. Semua Shinobi yang telah mati dihidupkan kembali oleh Obito dengan Jutsu Rinnei No Jutsu yang mengorbankan nyawanya atas segala kesalahan dan kehancuran yang dia lakukan serta kembalinya Sasuke ke Konoha dan terbentuknya kembali 7 Pendekar Pedang Kirigakure.

Tahun Baru Yang Indah Di Konohagakure

Semua warga Konoha baik Shinobi / Warga Sipil tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing untuk menyambut tahun baru. Banyak orang yang berjualan kembang api dimana-mana begitu juga dengan tempat ibadah yang ramai dikunjungi orang-orang yang sedang berdoa agar kelak di Tahun yang Baru mereka menjadi lebih baik lagi.

.

.

.

Yaqini Q

Pukul 06.50 PM

Yaqini Q sangat ramai sekali disana ada Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Ten Ten, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino dan juga tamu dari luar seperti Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, Gaara, Temari, dan Kankuro yang sedang liburan. Lalu Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke Yaqini Q. Lalu Naruto berteriak kepada semua pengunjung Yaqini Q.

"Hei semuanya makan dan minumlah dengan puas. Karena Sasuke yang akan membayar semuanya."

"Benarkah Sasuke, kalau begitu terima kasih ya." Ucap Seluruhnya

"Apa?" Kaget Sasuke

"Sekali-kali kau mentraktir semuanya, kau kan sedang punya banyak uang atas proyek kita berdua." Bisik Naruto (Maksudnya ini proyek Ujian Chuunin untuk angkatan Konohamaru karena Naruto dan Sasuke ditunjuk untuk menjadi panitia bersama Shikamaru)

"Kau juga sedang punya banyak uang, BODOH."

"Uangku tinggal sedikit karena aku habis membeli perhiasan untuk Hinata-chan."

"Tapi kalian masih muda, dan apa kalian ingin menikah sedini mungkin?"

"Tidak, perhiasan itu kujadikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Hinata-chan waktu 4 hari yang lalu."

"Awas kau Naruto. Setelah selesai makan akan kubunuh kau." Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati kesal.

"Ayo duduk disini." Ajak Suigetsu kepada Team Naruto

Lalu mereka duduk dan makan bersama dengan Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, Gaara, Kankuro, dan Temari.

.

.

.

Skip Time

Pukul 07.30 PM

"Berapa total semuanya, Bu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang kusut

"Total semuanya 50.000 ryo."

Ternyata dia sudah menduganya bahwa dia akan kehilangan banyak uang. Lalu Sasuke mengambil dompet dan menyerahkan uang sebesar 50.000 ryo kepada Bibi pemilik Yaqini Q.

"Ini uangnya bu, Terima Kasih." Ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan uang kepada bibi dan dijawab oleh bibi "Sama-sama."

Sasuke harus kehilangan banyak uang karena harus mentraktir semua yang berkunjung di Yaqini Q dan ditambah porsi makan Chouji, Naruto, Lee, Kiba dan porsi minum Suigetsu yang banyak. Gara-gara si Naruto dia mengalami nasib sial.

Lalu Sasuke berjalan keluar dari Yaqini Q dan mereka semua ada di luar sedang berbicara kecil. Sasuke melihat Naruto yang tengah berbicara penuh kebahagiaan dengan Hinata. Sasuke mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan Abadinya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang membunuh sambil melempar seringai yang mengerikan kepada Naruto. Naruto yang merasa ada yang menatap tidak enak kepadanya berusaha tetap biasa saja. Tapi dia sudah siap untuk kabur. Dia mengaliri tangan kirinya dengan Chidori. Mereka yang disitu merasa heran dengan Sasuke.

Sampai-sampai Shino berkata "Aku rasa akan ada yang ribut. Tapi akan damai lagi. Dan memang Konoha semakin ramai."

"Kau itu bicara apa Shino!" Marah Kiba kepada Shino

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti, Kiba." Ucap Shino

"U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to" Ucap Sasuke dengan terputus tapi dingin

"Errr….. Kurasa aku ada keperluan Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto panik dan dia siap dengan mode bijuunya. Sasuke berlari menuju Naruto dengan chidorinya "Kubunuh Kau Naruto."

"Wah.. Selamat Tinggal semuanya." Teriak Naruto dalam mode bijuunya yang lari dikejar Sasuke dengan Chidori di tangannya.

"Apa kita perlu menghajar Uchiha itu?"Ucap Temari mengambil kipasnya

"Tak perlu, mereka berdua memang benar-benar merepotkan. Tiada hari tanpa pertengkaran antara mereka berdua setelah dia kembali." Ucap Shikamaru kepada Temari.

"Sungguh memalukan ya Konoha punya Ninja yang hebat seperti mereka berdua tapi tak bisa dewasa." Celetuk Suigetsu lalu "Diam kau Hiu jelek" Sakura memukul wajah Suigetsu

'Brash' Tapi wajah Suigetsu pecah seperti air.

"Tapi itu memang kenyataan bukan." Ucap Suigetsu Innocent.

"Kau juga sering bertengkar dengan Karin, Suigetsu" Ucap Juugo kepada Suigetsu

"Oh ya, nanti tengah malam akan ada festival Kembang Api untuk menyambut tahun baru. Apakah kalian mau ikut? Mumpung kita masih muda loh." Ucap Lee kepada yang ada teman-temannya.

"Tentu saja kami ikut. Buat apa kami jauh-jauh dari Kirigakure datang kesini tanpa maksud apapun? Apakah kalian ikut Suigetsu, Juugo?" Ucap Karin berbinar-binar lalu bertanya pada kedua rekannya.

"Ya" Ucap Juugo dan Suigetsu bersamaan

"Tentu Saja." Ucap yang lainnya

"Baiklah, kita akan melihatnya dari atas Bukit Hokage agar terlihat semakin indah kembang apinya." Ucap Lee lalu dia menyampaikan pesan kepada Sakura dan Hinata. "Oh ya, jangan lupa Sakura-san, Hinata-san. Ajak Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun."

"Ya"

.

.

.

Skip Time

Pukul 07.35 PM

Sasuke berhenti mengejar Naruto "Sial dia cepat sekali. Lebih baik aku pulang saja." Ujar Sasuke dalam hati lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celananya lalu pulang menuju rumahnya.

.

.

Naruto juga berhenti sejenak "Aku rasa Sasuke tidak mengejarku. Lebih baik aku pulang saja untuk istirahat. Lalu mengajak Hinata-chan untuk melihat kembang api." Dalam hati senang

"Aku tak menyangka Gaara, Temari-san, Kankuro-san, Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo-san akan repot-repot untuk datang kemari." Sambil membayangkan mereka yang telah datang ke Konoha.

"Bagaimanpun juga aku harus cepat pulang? Sunshin No Jutsu."

.

.

Apartemen Naruto

Pukul 07.36 PM

"Wah, aku harus mandi dulu." Ucap Naruto masuk ke apartemennya lalu mengunci apartemennya dan mencopot Rompi Jouinnya dan seragam Jounin Biru Tuanya dan segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Kantor Hokage

Pukul 07.38 PM

Di Gedung Hokage para tetua desa dan ketua klan tengah berdiskusi masalah pergantian Hokage. Tsunade merasa sudah bosan untuk menjadi Hokage maka dari itu dia mengadakan rapat rahasia dan ingin membuat kejutan di tahun baru.

"Aku punya kejutan untuk Naruto di festival kembang api itu. Aku telah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan dengan kembang api itu. Dan mulai besok aku bukanlah Hokage lagi dan Narutolah Hokagenya."

"Itu terlalu mengejutkan Tsunade. Kenapa tidak kita tunda beberapa minggu lagi?" Bantah Koharu

"Bukannya menjadi seorang Hokage harus siap dengan segala sesuatu yang mengejutkan."

"Kau benar juga. Jadi kau menyiapkan semua kejutan ini untuk pelantikannya." Ucap Utatane

Dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Tsunade.

Lalu Shikaku berdiri dan berkata "Baiklah kami semua mendukungmu." Ucap Shikaku yang kemudian suasan ruangan tersebut dipenuhi dengan kata setuju.

.

.

Pukul 07.56 PM

Sementara itu Team Lee yang terdiri dari Lee, Neji, dan Ten Ten tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan. Dan Lee memulai pembicaraan "Bagaimana kalau kita mengisi waktu dengan latihan hingga jam setengah 12 malam? Apakah kalian mau?"

"Kami tak memiliki fisik sekuat dirimu." Ucap Ten Ten menolak.

"Tidak. Lebih baik kita bersantai dulu dengan keluarga kita sejenak." Ucap Neji.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Dan aku rasa besok adalah hari yang sangat indah. DAN AKU SIAP MENYAMBUTNYA DENGAN PENUH SEMANGAT MASA MUDAKU, YEAH…"

"… Neji, Ten Ten. Aku pulang dulu. Aku tunggu di festival kembang api."

"Ya"

.

.

Team Kiba yang terdiri dari Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, dan Shino yang tengah berjalan dengan Team Shikamaru yang terdiri dari Shikamaru, Ino, dan Chouji menuju rumah Kurenai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain ke rumah Guru Kurenai? Aku ingin sekali bermain dengan anaknya. Dia lucu sekali." Ujar Kiba memecah keheningan.

"Ya, aku juga setuju dengan Kiba." Ujar Ino

"Nyam, nyam. Pasti asik. Semoga Kurenai-sensei punya banyak makanan."

"Yah, semoga kita tidak merepotkan dia."

.

.

Apartemen Sakura

Pukul 08.05 PM

Sakura tengah berjalan di tengah keramaian sendirian karena Naruto dan Sasuke telah pulang duluan. Dia berjalan menuju rumahnya. Lalu dia membuka pintu rumahnya "Ayah, Ibu. Aku pulang."

"Ya, selamat datang." Ucap Kizashi Haruno

"Sana mandi dulu. Kau terlihat kotor Sakura." Suruh Mebuki kepada anaknya.

"Iya, Bu."

.

.

Rumah Kurenai

Pukul 08.50 PM

Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata dan Ino yang sangat senang bermain dengan Atsuko Sarutobi, Anak dari Asuma dan Kurenai. Dan Chouji yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya memakan kripik kentang. Atsuko terlihat senang bermain dengan mereka yang kelak akan menjadi sensei-sensei mereka.

"Maaf teman-teman aku harus pulang dulu." Ucap Hinata mendadak. Ino dan Kiba yang bertukar pandang menyeringai ke arah Hinata dan berkata "Pulang atau jangan-jangan kau ingin kencan dengan Naruto."

"Kiba-kun, Ino-chan. Bu-bukan. Bukan begitu." Ucap Hinata gelagapan jika sudah menyebut nama 'NARUTO' walaupun mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Lalu Kiba dan Ino sontak tertawa "Hahahaha… Kau itu lucu untuk digoda jika terkait masalah Naruto. Ya, sudah hati-hati dijalan." Hinata berdiri lalu membungkuk dan berkata "Teman-teman, Kurenai-sensei. Aku pulang dulu."

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan." Jawab mereka semua

Lalu Hinata keluar dari Rumah gurunya untuk pulang menuju rumahnya.

.

.

Apartemen Naruto

Pukul 08.52 PM

Naruto yang di apartemennya tengah bosan dengan acara di televisi yang membosankan karena itu-itu saja acaranya. Tak ada yang menarik. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Hinata. "Kalau begitu aku pergi ke rumah Hinata-chan saja." Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Ya, lebih baik aku kesana saja daripada sendirian disini. Sungguh sangat membosankan."

Kemudian Naruto memakai Seragam dan Rompi Jouninnya lalu mengunci apartemennya dan melesat pergi menuju Hyuuga Mansion.

.

.

Hyuuga Mansion

Pukul 08.55 PM

Hinata tiba di rumahnya dan berkata kepada keluarganya "Aku pulang."

"Kau habis dari mana Hinata?" Tanya Hiashi kepada ayahnya.

"Habis dari rumah Kurenai-sensei." Jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, sana bersihkan dirimu." Surh Hiashi kepada Hinata.

Lalu Hinata datang dan bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Di gerbang Hyuuga Mansion ada Naruto lalu dia masuk dan duduk di tepian Hyuuga Mansion sambil memandang kolam ikan Koi yang disisinya ditanami bunga-bunga yang indah.

Hiashi yang melihat itu lalu keluar dan berkata "Kau mencari akannku bukan. Tunggulah Hinata disitu, Naruto. Dia sedang mandi."

"Baik Tuan." Lalu Hiashi masuk kembali ke dalam Mansion tersebut.

Naruto menikmati pemandangan di Hyuuga Mansion "Ah, memang tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling nyaman di rumah Hinata. Aku bisa melihat Ikan di kolam itu yang disisinya ditanami bunga yang cantik. Sungguh rumah Hinata seperti Istana Tuan Daimyo." Ucapnya dalam Hati

Pukul 09.10 PM

Hinata telah selesai membersihkan dirinya dengan air hangat dan bergegas ke kamarnya. Dia mengenakan pakaiannya dan menyisir helaian rambutnya yang panjang dan menguncirnya ke belakang. (Disini penampilan Hinata seperti Kushina di Naruto The Movie Road To Ninja. Biar bisa dibayangkan oleh reader bahwa dia memang yang tercantik dan juga biar greget.)

Pintu kamar Hinata diketuk dari luar oleh Hiashi dan berkata "Hinata apakah kau ada di dalam?"

"Ya, aku disini ayah." Jawab Hinata sambil mengenakan seragamnya setelah menutupi kedua **** dengan ***. "Ada Naruto menunggumu di teras." Lalu Hinata menjawabnya "Baiklah ayah aku akan kesana." Lalu setelah mengenakan seragamnya Hinata pergi ke teras rumahnya untuk menemui Naruto. Dan ketika dia tiba di teras dia berkata "Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata pelan dengan kedua rona di pipinya.

Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah belakang melihat Hinata yang memanggilnya dan dia terpana sambil berkata "Oh, ngh….. Ha-ha-hai. Hinata-chan…. Malam ini kau terlihat, errr… cantik sekali. Aku suka sekali dengan penampilan yang seperti itu. Kau… terlihat memancarkan kharismamu… Sebagai…. Calon Pendamping hidup Calon Rokudaime Hokage ini. Hehehehe…." Ucap Naruto yang gugup dengan wajah yang memerah sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal ketika melihat Hinata yang jauh berbeda. Dan Hinata merasa tersanjung sambil pipinya merona merah karena dipuji oleh Naruto. Lalu dia berkata "Kuharap besok dan seterusnya kau seperti itu / jika tidak jadilah dirimu sendiri Hinata-chan."

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata yang merasa tersanjung oleh kata-kata kekasihnya ini. Lalu datang pelayan Hyuuga dan menyerahkan cemilan dan the kepada mereka berdua.

"Maaf, ini cemilan dan tehnya Naruto-san, Hinata-sama." Ucap pelayan Hyuuga sambil memberikan cemilan dan segelas teh hangat.

"Terima Kasih"

"Ya"

"Oh, ya Hinata-chan. Maukah kau melihat festival kembang api bersamaku."

"Tidak, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata dingin.

"Kenapa?" ucap Naruto sedikitn kecewa.

"Karena aku berjanji pada Lee-san untuk mengajakmu melihat festival kembang api dari atas Bukit Hokage bersama teman-teman." Jawab Hinata.

"Wow, pasti ramai jika melihatnya dari situ."

"Ya."

Tanpa mereka sadari, Hiashi mengintip mereka berdua. Dan berkata dalam hatinya

"Lihatlah, anak kita telah tumbuh dewasa dan telah memiliki pasangan hidup yang juga merupaka Calon Hokage. Aku rasa kau bangga, Istriku. Minato, Kushina, akku merasa bersyukur kalian memiliki anak yang baik seperti dia." Lalu Hiashi melanjutkan meminuh tehnya.

.

.

Uchiha Mansion

Pukul 09.40 PM

Uchiha Sasuke tengah sibuk akan aktifitasnya menulis laporan tentang para peserta Ujian Chuunin di ruang tengah rumahnya. Dia ditunjuk oleh desa untuk menjadi bagian Sekretaris dalam Ujian Chuunin yang akan datang.

Sambil mngerjakan Laporan Sasuke berkata dalam hatinya "Aku akan selesaikan ini semua terlebih dahulu. Lalu aku akan pergi ke rumah Sakura."

.

.

Skip Time

Penginapan

Pukul 09.45

Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, Gaara, Kankuro, dan Temari tengah bermain kartu di kamar penginapan para Shinobi Suna ini. Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk bertamu ke kamar penginapan para Shinobi Suna untuk diajak bermain kartu.

"Hehehe... Aku menang lagi main kartunya" Ucap Suigetsu senang

"Hah, lagi-lagi aku kalah" Ucap Temari

"Ungh, kalah lagi deh." Ucap Kankuro

"Lagi-lagi kalah" Ucap Juugo

"Kau pasti bermain curang kan Suigetsu." Marah Karin sambil menunjuk Suigetsu

"Enak saja kau menuduhku. Mana mungkin aku bertindak curang."

"Sudahlah tak perlu diributkan. Ini hanya sebuah permainan saja" Ucap Gaara melerai mereka.

"Masih lama ya acaranya dimulai. Padahal aku sudah tak sabar lagi." Keluh Suigetsu

"Acara dimulai saat tengah malam." Ujar Kankuro

"Karin, Juugo. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja keluar?" tawar Suigetsu kepada kedua rekannya.

"Yah, asal kau membayarku ya Suigetsu-kun." Ucap Karin kepada kekasihnya

"Ya"  
"Maaf, kami permisi dulu." Ucap Juugo

Mereka bertiga membungkukkan badan mereka lalu berkpamitan "Selamat Tinggal." Ucap Mereka Bertiga

.

.

Pukul 10.00 PM

Sasuke dalam perjalanan menuju Apartemen Sakura. Dan dia tiba di depan apartemen Sakura lalu dia mengetuk pintu apartemennya.

'Tok, tok, tok'

"Oh, ya. Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Sakura dari dalam. Lalu Sakura membuka pintunya

"Eh, Sasuke-kun. Ayo, masuklah ke dalam. Kau mau kubuatkan Teh."

"Hn"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. Ada apa kemari?" jawab Mebuki Haruno ramah.

"A-aku ingin… Mengajak Sakura… Pergi menuju Festival Kembang Api." Ucap Sasuke terbata-bata

"Oh, begitu. Tunggulah sebentar dan dengarkan dia berbicara." Ucap Mebuki menyuruh Sasuke untuk dudukdi ruang tamu.

"Baiklah, Bu."

Pukul 10.02 PM

"Ini tehnya Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura sambil menaruh teh di meja ruang tamunya. Lalu dia duduk dan meminum tehnya.

"Hn, Terima Kasih Sakura." Ucap Sasuke lalu meminuh the.

"Ya. Ngomong-ngomong aku disuru Lee-san untuk mengajakmu untuk ikut ke festival kembang api. Ya, kita semua akan melihat festival kembang api tersebut dari atas Patung Hokage. Apakah kau mau ikut?"

"Kebetulan juga aku bermaksud mengajakmu kesitu. Mungkin akan terasa ramai jika bersama dengan teman-teman."

"Ya. Kira-kira kapan kesana?"

"Mungkin jam setengah 12 saja."

"Baiklah"

Lalu Sasuke mendengarkan celoteh Sakura. Hingga waktunya tiba.

Skip Time

Pukul 11.29 PM

"Ayah, Ibu, kami pergi dulu."

"Ya, jangan lupa pulang sebelum jam 1 pagi."

"Baiklah Ayah."

"Kami permisi." Ucap Sasuke dan Sakura membungkukkan badan dengan hormat kepada kedua orang tua Sakura.

.

Sedangkan di Hyuuga Mansion. Naruto dan Hinata telah siap untuk pergi ke acara festival kembang api.

"Ayah, Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Hinata kepada Ayahnya.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Naruto, jaga anakku." Pesan Haiashi kepada Naruto untuk menjaga Hinata.

"Baiklah Tuan."

"Kami pergi dulu." Ucap mereka berdua membungkukkan badan kepada Hiashi.

.

.

.

Bukit Patung Hokage

Pukul 11.57 PM

Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Suigetsu, Karin, Neji, Ten Ten, Juugo, Chouji, Shino, dan Lee telah berkumpul disana menunggu Naruo dan Hinata yang belum datang juga. Lalu beberapa kemudian akhirnya Naruto datang dengan membawa 36 biji kembang api bersama Hinata.

"Maafkan kami teman-teman. Kami habis membeli kembang api. Kalian ambil kembang apinya. 2 kembang api untuk 1 orang."

"Wah, terima kasih ya Naruto." Ucap mereka semua lalu mereka semua mengambil kembang api itu dari Naruto. Dan sekarang waktu menjukkan pukul 11.59 PM dan mereka mulai menghitung mundur untuk menyambut tahun baru.

"60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55…36, 35, 34, 33, 32,…16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Selamat Tahun Baru." Ucap Mereka serempak

Lalu dari kejauhan mereka melihat kembang api yang menyala dan tiba-tiba ada yang aneh dengan pola susun pada kembang api tersebut. Seperti ada pesan tersembunyi. Selama kembang api menyala-nyala di angkasa mereka semua membaca pesan tersembunyi tersebut yang berbunyi

"Mulai besok dan seterusnya Naruto telah resmi menjadi Hokage Konoha."

"Apa?" Ucap Mereka serempak kaget kecuali Sasuke, Gaara, Juugo, Neji dan Hinata yang dalam keadaan tenang.

"Jadi mulai sekarang kau adalah Hokage baru Konoha. Hal ini benar-benar merepotkan tapi, selamat ya Naruto." Ucap Shikamaru memberi selamat kepada Naruto

"Aku tak menyangka Orang Bodoh sepertimu bisa menjadi Hokage. Tapi ini adalah kenyataan. Selamat Naruto atas keberhasilanmu sebagai Hokage baru Konoha." Ucap Sasuke menepuk pelan bahu Naruto

"Tetaplah jaga Semangat Masa Mudamu sebagai Hokage, Naruto-kun."

"Jangan lupa makan yang banyak Naruto. Nyam, nyam, nyam." Ucap Chouji sambil memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Hei, hei. Selamat ya Naruto." Ucap Kiba sambil menepuk pelan bahu Naruto

"Guk, guk."

"Selamat Ya Naruto" Ujar Sakura, Ten Ten, Neji, Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, Kankuro, Gaara dan Temari berurutan

"Apakah ini mimpi / bukan?" Ucap Naruto merasa kebingungan

"Ini nyata Naruto. Kalau kau tak percaya kau bisa melihat mataku." Ucap Sasuke

"Ah, ini... Hiks, hiks, hiks" Tangis haru Naruto yang tiba-tiba lalu memeluk Hinata dengan erat dari samping kananya

"Selamat ya Naruto-kun. Kau telah berhasil meraih apa yang kau inginkan sejak kecil?" ucap Hinata sambil mengelus kepala Naruto pelan

"Terima Kasih semuanya, dan… Terima Kasih banyak Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto melepaskan pelukan tangisnya dari Hinata pada kalimat terakhir.

"Kau tak sendiri lagi Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata sambil menyentuh bekas air mata yang habis mengalir di wajah Naruto dengan ibu jarinya.

"Wah…. Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" Teriak Naruto kencang karena dia diangkat ke udara oleh Sasuke dengan tangan Susano'onya.

"Oh, Naruto-kun." Kaget Hinata

"Hoy, lepaskan aku Sasuke."

"Kau belum mendapatkan bagian terakhirnya." Ucap Sasuke lalu menjatuhkan Naruto diantara Karin, Juugo, Ten Ten, Chouji, Suigetsu, Neji, Lee, Kiba, dan Kankuro yang tengah berkumpul yang bersiap untuk mengangkat Naruto ke udara.. Ketika Naruto jatuh mereka mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke langit sambil berteriak dan melakukannya sebanyak 6 kali.

"Hidup Naruto" sebanyak 6 kali.

"Wahahaha…." Tawa bahagia Naruto karena teman-temannya memberikan kejutan kepadanya.

"Sakura" Ujar Sasuke pelan

"Ya, ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Kurasa si Bodoh itu pantas atas apa yang ia dapatkan?"

"Ayo kita nyalakan kembang apinya sebagai perayaan Hokage Baru Konoha." Teriak Suigetsu.

Mereka semua bersiap menyalakan kembang api itu. Suara kembang api meramaikan suasana mereka berdelapan belas diatas Patung Hokage. Merayakan Tahun Baru sekaligus pelantikan baru Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Rokudaime Hokage menggantikan Godaime Hokage, Tsunade.

TAMAT

Huh, tak terasa menulis fic yang 1 ini yang berjumlah 3,164 kata membutuhkan waktu selama kurang lebih 3 jam. Disini Neji, dkk yang telah meninggal dihiupkan kembali oleh Obito dengan jurusnya. Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Karin dan Suigetsu berusia 17 tahun. Neji, Ten Ten, Kankuro dan Lee 18 tahun. Juugo 19 tahun. Dan Temari 20 tahun. Fic ini saya buat sebagai penebus atas kesalahan pada fic-fic buatan saya sebelumnya. Maklum saya malas ngedit fanfic karena gak tahu caranya. Kalau tahu cara mengedit fanfiction dan cara menambahkan chapter mohon review. Soalnya untuk kedepan saya akan membuat sebuah chapter yang siap mengejutkan para pembaca. Mohon beritahu saya ya :)

Jangan Lupa Untuk

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

Review :)


End file.
